


Drunk and Alone

by blackXroseXdying



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5989018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackXroseXdying/pseuds/blackXroseXdying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets a phone call early in the morning from a crying Ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk and Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shameless and Gallavich fic.  
> It's probably a little OOC, so sorry about that.  
> I got this idea a few weeks ago when my sister called me begging for someone to pick her up from the city because her friends had ditched her outside the clubs.

An obnoxious blaring noise sounded from somewhere to Mickey's left and he flung his hand out and answered the phone without bothering to open his eyes,  
"The fuck you want?" he said, face still buried in the pillow.  
"Mickey..." he heard the sob from the other and his eyes snapped open and he rolled onto his back.  
"Gallagher? The fuck is wrong with you, it's three am."  
"Mickey....come get me?" Ian said, obviously crying.  
"Why? Thought you were out with family tonight. Where the hell are you?"

Mickey could hear voices and music in the background behind Ian. He stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers. He was walking into the kitchen and grabbing his coat before Ian even replied.  
"A club. Near The Fairy-tale. Few doors down. Just come get me."  
"Alright, alright, stay there. I'm coming."  
Mickey hung up and threw his phone on the table, grabbed the car keys and walked out the door.

He drove slightly faster than usual until he got to the street The Fairy-tale was on and then he slowed down until he spotted Ian sitting on the ground in the snow, eyes closed and head leaning against the brick wall of the club.  
"Ey, Firecrotch! You conscious?" Mickey said, once he was crouched in front of Ian. Ian didn't move and Mickey shook his shoulder. "Hey wake up!"  
A couple of guys looked at him and he flipped them off.  
"Mickey?"  
Mickey turned back to Ian and saw his eyes were half open. His voice was scratchy, probably from crying.  
"The hell happened to you?" Mickey asked.  
"Take me home?" Ian croaked out.  
Mickey sighed. "Yeah, alright. Come on."

Mickey pulled one of Ian's arms around his shoulders, looped one of his arms around Ian;s waist and walked the short distance to the car.   
Ian was quiet for most of the ride back to the MIlkovich house and when they got inside, Ian mumbled something about a shower and headed into the bathroom and closed the door.  
The shower started up and Mickey sat down at the kitchen table, throwing his jacket over the back of the seat and lit up a cigarette. A door opened and he looked up from the scratched surface of the wooden table to see Mandy making her way over to him, still half asleep. She sat down in the seat opposite him, pulled a cigarette out of the pack and on an exhale of smoke she said, "Ian home?"  
Mickey nodded, taking another drag of his cigarette.  
"He okay?" Mandy asked.  
"Don't know, he hasn't told me yet."  
Mickey stubbed the cigarette out in the ashtray just as Ian came out of the bathroom and Mickey stood up, followed him into the bedroom they shared and leaned against the the closed door while Ian got ready for bed.

"You gonna tell me what happened now?" Mickey asked.  
"It's stupid." Ian said, purposely not looking at Mickey.  
"Obviously fucking not if you called me at three in the morning."  
"There were a few of us out there and the club got really busy and when I came back from the bathroom, Lip and Fiona and everyone else was gone. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find them and..."  
Mickey moved over to him and pulled him in for a hug. Ian was clearly drunk and upset and Mickey didn't want to make it worse by swearing and yelling about his family leaving him alone in some club.  
"Alright, come on, time for bed."  
Mickey pushed Ian onto the mattress, threw his jeans into a corner and crawled into the bed next Ian, settling Ian's head on his chest and pulling the blanket over both of them.  
"Thanks Mickey." Ian murmured and kissed Mickey's chest.  
"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep. I got some asses to kick later."

It didn't take long for both of them to fall asleep.


End file.
